<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧欢不变 by EinIrrer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238354">旧欢不变</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer'>EinIrrer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>竹马们被挖角的金鹿线结局后重逢的故事，两个人的故事有三个人的剧情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧欢不变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多年以后，在远离法嘉斯的地方，希尔凡终于再度见到久未重逢的旧友。长久流浪路途上的风霜并未在对方的身上留下痕迹，反倒好似那种隔绝了世俗的魔法，将他的时间永久暂停在了两人共同作战的最后一年，以至于在擦肩而过的那一瞬间，希尔凡几乎错认为是某种来自过去的幻影，从荒芜岁月中破土而出。他转过身去，看见那人也正站在他的面前，二人相视的片刻，对方说，好久不见，希尔凡。</p>
<p>将芙朵拉大地分裂的战争结束之后，法嘉斯王国不复存在，在新的国家之下，大部分旧日贵族仍旧保留了自己的领地。希尔凡继承了戈迪耶家，菲力克斯则抛弃了贵族的身份。罗德利古的健康早已为连绵五年的战争所侵蚀，在次子不告而别之后终于全数爆发，伏拉鲁达力乌斯领主卧病在床，领地邻近的希尔凡不得不担下了领主的职责和大部分作为人子的责任。菲力克斯未曾给旧法嘉斯领的众人寄去过书信，仿佛执意要与过去割裂一般，消失在广阔的大地之中，而除去罗德利古和英谷莉特之外，也不会再有人提起菲力克斯这个名字，渐渐地，他就也如那些青春期不复重来的事物一样，落入时空的深渊之内。希尔凡曾想象过菲力克斯如今会是什么样子，但实际见到的时刻竟比那一切的想象都更不真实，好似一场接续了过去的梦境，如斯清晰而怪异。</p>
<p>他们走进一间酒馆，对坐着消磨此夜，就如在学生时代和那之前的日子里曾反复实行过的那样，但正因如此，那些未能共度的时光反而凸显出更为鲜明的存在感。他们寒暄着、询问着彼此的近况，可近十年来的复杂境况总让人不知从何说起，只能笼统地答着很好、一切都好。希尔凡问菲力克斯现在以什么为生，对方指了指腰上的佩剑，说，就用这个。他又反问道，你呢，为什么会来这里。希尔凡笑了一声，在新的国家里，再没有王国领与帝国领的界限，人们所能自由行经的陆地变得如此宽广，他答道，只是来处理一些贵族之间的事务。他们绝口不提与法嘉斯相关的事情，因那是已被决定放弃的选择，在此刻注定显得不合时宜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们一杯又一杯地饮酒，直到酒也失去了它的味道。最后是希尔凡先开的口，他问，要一起过夜吗？菲力克斯没有回答，但在离开的时候，他跟在希尔凡的身后。他们来到希尔凡暂居的房间，希尔凡拉着菲力克斯一齐倒在床上，而后伸手解去彼此的衣物。他们不再像少年人一样猴急地亲吻，甚至连亲吻这一步都略去，只是爱抚彼此的身体。菲力克斯的手抚过希尔凡蓬松的头发，那之中有不少的发根已变得斑白，就好像法嘉斯常年的大雪也落在了其上。岁月行经的痕迹在希尔凡的身上如此明显，这令他不无嫉妒地注视着对方毫无变化的脸，在没有故人的地方，衰老也不再发挥它应有的效力。</p>
<p>他们在对方的身体上留下湿润的印记，用崭新的痕迹覆盖上旧的伤疤。希尔凡握住菲力克斯的手引到自己身后，那里久未在性事中使用，显得有些干涩。他们上一次做爱，是在帝弥托利死亡之后，法嘉斯王国最后的王子以一种极为潦草的方式结束了自己的一生，甚至连死讯都是在战场上转了好几道，才传到他幼时的玩伴、命定的臣子耳中。回到修道院之后，他们便开始做爱，过程中谁都没有说话，只是疯狂地从对方的身体里压榨出更多的激情与迷乱，仿佛想从这种不合常理的交媾之中找到另一种极不合理之事的解释。</p>
<p>菲力克斯的手指探入希尔凡的内里，他放松身子，让对方更轻易地动作。菲力克斯最终进来的时候，他突兀地想到他们之间最后一次性爱，那时所有的动作都激烈而过度，似乎都奔着疼痛而去，现下他久违地忍耐着别人的阴茎进入身体的异样感觉，两种疼痛竟重新连结在一起，如同青春的余震，缓缓剥落那之后斑驳的假面，露出其下跳动的本源，就连死者的面貌也重新变得清晰起来。法嘉斯向来有着幽灵的传说，在城堡中，在雪夜里，微弱的灯火下和阴暗的拐角处，都藏匿着死者流连不去的灵魂。但帝弥托利死后，希尔凡一次也没有见到金发的幽灵，他的死亡如同某种利落的休止符，与分崩离析的旧世界一道去而不复返。而在此刻，在久别重逢的缱绻之中，帝弥托利的幽灵却姗姗到来，他站在房间的角落，冷眼注视着两人的交欢。</p>
<p>希尔凡伸出手去，像是要抓住业已失去的事物，又像是去挥散死亡的阴翳，但他最终只是环抱住菲力克斯，对方的眼眶不知为何微微发红。他们更用力地抓住彼此的肢体，肉挨着肉，心贴着心，如同紧紧抓住一个来之不易的幻梦。快感堆叠到无以复加的时候，菲力克斯张开了嘴，仿佛要说些什么，但希尔凡更快地吻了上去，菲力克斯的嘴唇颤抖着，冰冷的触感让希尔凡想起锋利的刀锋。他们忘我地亲吻，直到吻得透不过气来，两个人都达到了高潮，方才作罢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>激情之后的怠倦使许多东西都软化下来，他们陷入一种餍足的沉默之中。希尔凡忽然问，不打算回来么？又开玩笑般地添了一句，要是不回来，伏拉鲁达力乌斯的领地就只能归我了。菲力克斯听闻，轻轻笑了一声，说，那就让它消失吧。</p>
<p>夜已深了，在这个旧帝国领的南方城市，也依然有呼啸的冬风，窗户发出不堪承受的吱呀声，竟有几分类似法嘉斯冷酷的冬天。菲力克斯以一种叹息般的语气缓缓说道，你记不记得……希尔凡等待着，可始终没有听到下文。</p>
<p>他们背对着背睡去，第二天，又在城外分了手。然后高山将一人牵引，低地将一人吞没，在道路纵横如棋盘的大地之上，人就如同棋子一般，在其间行走。倏忽命运的大手轻轻一挥，他们留在尘土之上的痕迹尽数消散，那些来自过去的东西也再无迹可寻，湮灭在太阳之下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>